


And so we go on

by NannaSally



Series: Gather All The Dead [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Background Character Death, Post-Gauda Prime, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Those that are left keep going





	And so we go on

"So, the Supreme Commander is finally dead. And we are the last of Blake's Rebels. How long do you think it will be before we join her?" 

"Do you think she and Blake will be at each other’s throats wherever they are now? He got there first, so I guess that is a kind of winning. Plus he has so many to help him – Gan, Cally, Jenna."

"Even Tarrant and Dana seemed eager to join him at the end."

"Nah, whoever is in charge there would never let them at it – I bet they are all for the quiet afterlife.

"Come on Soolin, help me get this chair down the steps and we’ll go for a walk – and Avon don’t think you can get out if it now – you may be able to glare still but you can’t stalk away."


End file.
